Rich Franklin vs. Matt Hamill
The Fight The first round began and the fighters touched gloves. Franklin tried a leg kick but missed largely. Franklin missed another leg kick. He missed another leg kick. Franklin landed a leg kick but barely. Four minutes remained. Hamill landed a leg kick and feinted. Hamill landed a good right hand. Franklin landed a good kick. Franklin tried a Superman punch. Hamill landed a leg kick and Franklin landed an inside leg kick. Three minutes remained. Franklin landed an inside leg kick. Franklin landed a leg kick. Hamill tried for an uppercut, telegraphing it sort of. Franklin was cut under his left eye at this point. Franklin landed another good kick. Franklin landed two good strikes. The cut was under the left eyebrow of Rich Franklin. Hamill went for the takedown with fifty-one seconds remaining. Hamill half-stood and began landing strikes from the top but Franklin went for a tight armbar. Hamill broke free but he was cut now, too, under the right eyebrow. Franklin struggled to his feet and landed a knee on the way up. The first round ended and the fighters touched gloves on the way back to their corners. Rogan talked about how the grazing punch had cut Franklin. The cut men worked on the cuts in the corners. The second round began with Franklin smiling as the fans cheered. They touched gloves. Franklin landed a leg kick, Hamill grabbed the leg, but Franklin pulled it out. Hamill landed another good uppercut. Franklin landed a good high kick, putting together great combinations. Franklin landed a leg kick. Mario Yamasaki called a time out and took Franklin to the corner to check the cut. The fans booed. The doctor came over. It was a flap of skin missing. The fight continued with four minutes remaining. Hamill went for the takedown and grabbed a leg but Franklin pulled out and they got back to their feet. Franklin pushed forward with a body kick to the midsection. They clinched, exchanging strikes. They exchanged strikes again in the clinch. Franklin landed a decent head kick and then tried for an inside leg kick but hit the groin. Hamill took a brief break by the cage. They came back out and touched gloves. Three minutes remained. They exchanged hard strikes with Franklin landed good combinations as he moved away. Hamill landed a few good strikes. Hamill looked slightly tired. Franklin landed a leg kick. Hamill landed a decent combination. Franklin landed a good body kick to the midsection. Two minutes remained. Franklin landed a leg kick and then another. Hamill landed some uppercuts. Franklin landed a leg kick and then another. One minute remained. Franklin landed a leg kick, Hamill grabbed the leg and held onto the ankle. He landed an uppercut, and they broke. Franklin tried for a head kick. Franklin landed an inside leg kick. Franklin landed a good knee and Hamill grabbed the leg again but Franklin escaped. Ten seconds remained. Franklin tried a flying knee. Franklin landed a good strike and the second round ended. Hamill looked tired and sore. A big chunk of meat was missing under Franklin's eyebrow and the cut men attended to as best as they could. The third and final round began and the fighters came out and Franklin was smiling. The fighters touched gloves. Franklin landed a body kick and tried for a leg kick but missed. Franklin landed a knee to the body. Franklin landed a body kick to the liver and Hamill went down. Franklin landed a few hammerfists and the fight was over. Franklin secured the win by TKO victory. Franklin checked on Hamill and hugged him while he was down and again when he got up.